Words
by Ichihime Kurosaki
Summary: Three words. One sentence. One strong meaning and the story that follows. Drabble series that follows a storyline. R&R, please - but no flames, unless you're not scared of a response.
1. Words

**Words**

**Chapter 1:**

**Words**

**Author's ****Note:** I am too lazy to update anything now because I feel like my writing isn't up to par and two of my stories require communication with others, so they're obviously out of the question for an update tonight. I don't really want to add this to **_Only Eyes For Her_** because that's a mess all on its own and I am seriously considering deleting that drabble/one-shot series – it dissatisfies me that much. And **_A Cause To Die For_**, **_Or_** **_Something_**, and **_Remembrance_** are just killing me. **ACTDF** is really giving me trouble because after all the different things I've written since my last update for the story, – which was two months ago – it seems like I can't get back into the theme or setting or whatever, the flow, I had going for the story. I know what I want to do, but every time I sit down to write, I can't. And I absolutely refuse to get a Beta for **ACTDF**. I already have a good friend who reads it and suggests things, she's on this site, but that's as far as I'll go.

Okay, enough of my rant. This will be a new drabble series. It'll also be a story in a way with the progression of each chapter, so many – well most – won't be like this chapter but things will turn up. :) Visit my profile page and scroll all the way down to where my updates schedule is and you'll find information about the story and its assigned day for updating.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

_Read, enjoy, and review!_

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

Three little words...

That's all there were...

With a multitude of tears, like a waterfall streaming down her face, she spoke them.

With an expression of disbelief and shock, he listened – albeit later resigning to denial.

And with a heavy heart and face turned down, her world crumpled...

"I hate you..."

And the lie couldn't have been greater...

It hurt too much to love – it was too hard when her love wasn't and **_wouldn't_** **_be_** reciprocated – so she decided it would be easier on her heart, mind, soul, and overall being to just hate instead…

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

**Fin! **

**Review, please!**

**Mistakes will be corrected tomorrow since I am off and updates will be soon. :)**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**I.K.**


	2. Disbelief and Shock

**Words**

**Chapter 2:**

**Disbelief and Shock  
**

**Author's Note:** This will be a new drabble series. It'll also be a story in a way with the progression of each chapter, so many – well most – won't be like this chapter but things will turn up. :) Visit my profile page and scroll all the way down to where my updates schedule is and you'll find information about the story and its assigned day for updating.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

_Read, enjoy, and review!_

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

He couldn't and wouldn't believe his ears.

Those words could not have rolled off her tongue and slipped past her teeth, to then tumble from her lips…

It was not true; it could not be!

He struggled to form a coherent thought.

It was as if his brain had shut down and he was suffering from a malfunction of sorts…

The girl, no **_woman_**, whom he would so gladly **_die_** for, couldn't have uttered those three words…

Had she not praised him before?

What had he done wrong?

What changed?

Her hair created a curtain and cast shadow over her face, making it difficult for him to read her facial expression, but he saw the shaking.

He saw the tears hit the ground and heard her sniffles, even though she tried to muffle them.

How could someone claim to hate another, yet break down when trying to convey the message?

It was as if it was difficult, painfully so, to tell him she despised him…

"I don't believe you. You're lying."

And he spoke with confidence.

And **_she_** snapped her head up in shock…

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

**Fin! **

**ConvictedKitten: I already dealt with you, but in case you haven't checked your PMs, then let me enlighten you. Why you asked? Because I can. I suck, you said? Well, others on this site have told me differently. And how come I submitted this? Because I wanted to. Looks like you didn't read or comprehend my A/N in the first chapter. It'd be wise of you to do so, with your "five years of studying English grammar". **

**Guest: I guess it is interesting. Most people would stray away from fics. like this, so thank you for reviewing. :) And no, no, no, no IchiRuki. :/ Yeah, no. Lol. XD **

**Now that that's been handled… Review, please! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**I.K.**


	3. Acceptance

**Words**

**Chapter 3:**

**Acceptance **

**Author's Note:** This will be a new drabble series. It'll also be a story in a way, with the progression of each chapter, so many – well most – won't be like this chapter but things will turn up. :) Visit my profile page and scroll all the way down to where my updates schedule is and you'll find information about the story and its assigned day for updating.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

_Read, enjoy, and review!_

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

She had already accepted the fact that Ichigo Kurosaki would not love her; she would not wait anymore for what could not be.

Orihime Inoue had indeed given up. It had never been in her nature, to give up, but it was the only way she would be able to fully move on.

By moving on from him, she'd be able to – hopefully – find happiness elsewhere. They'd all found someone and she was still clinging to a fantasy that she prayed would turn into a reality, but never did.

By telling him those words, that little sentence, she had come to the conclusion… the conclusion that she'd be free.

Free of him…

Forever.

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

**Fin! **

**Kumikoson4:** **Thanks so much for your review and don't worry, I'll be updating this fic. faster than my other ones because they're going to be shorter chapters. And yes, flames do suck – apparently, so do I – but that's not going to stop me from updating or writing, etc. It was just an over-confidently, cocky newbie. Haters gotta hate. **

**Starflow.22: Thank you for your review and I'll contemplate making this longer :)**

**Review, please! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**I.K.**


	4. Denial

**Words**

**Chapter 4:**

**Denial**

**Author's Note:** This will be a new drabble series. It'll also be a story in a way with the progression of each chapter, so many – well most – won't be like this chapter but things will turn up. :) Visit my profile page and scroll all the way down to where my updates schedule is and you'll find information about the story and its assigned day for updating.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

_Read, enjoy, and review!_

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

Ichigo would not be swayed. Not for one second.

Where ever her spontaneous declaration of hatred for him had spewed from, where ever the need for such a confession had spouted was beyond him.

Orihime Inoue, the gentle beauty that she was, could not hate. It was impossible.

She was anything but spiteful – nor was she envious, deceitful, traitorous…

It had to have been a cruel prank; that was the only logical explanation for why she would tell him that. But Ichigo knew, just by looking at her, that no matter how much he wished that it was just a joke, she was serious.

"You don't hate me," he said.

He reached out for her and grabbed her hand. She flinched at the sudden initiation of physical contact and quickly retracted her hand from his large and callous, yet gentle and warm, one.

"Then you're delusional and need to get over yourself! I hate you," she spat out at him.

He reached out for her again and Orihime wrenched herself away from his grasp.

"Don't touch me; you'll just make it harder," she cried as she hugged herself.

"Then you're in as much a state of denial as I am, because you know that's not true." Ichigo whispered.

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

**Fin! **

**Review, please! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**I.K.**


	5. Breaking Point

**Words**

**Chapter 5:**

**Breaking Point**

**Author's Note:** This will be a new drabble series. It'll also be a story in a way with the progression of each chapter, so many – well most – won't be like this chapter but things will turn up. :) Visit my profile page and scroll all the way down to where my updates schedule is and you'll find information about the story and its assigned day for updating.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

_Read, enjoy, and review!_

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

Ichigo watched as Orihime's tears hit the ground one by one, the pace at which the tears hit the ground increasing…

"Orihime," he called out to her.

"Stop," she said through her tears. "Just stop."

Her once muffled and soft cries turned into painful-sounding sobs that wracked through her oh-so petite body. Ichigo wanted to hold her so badly and somehow comfort her, but he restrained himself and looked up at the sky – which had become cloudy and dark.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked as the first drops of water fell from the sky and mingled with her tears on the ground.

No answer.

"Why do you hate me, Orihime?" he reiterated.

"Why do you care? Why can't you just hate me back and get on with your life?!" Orihime screeched.

The rain had begun to come down harder and the wind – which had been so still – now blew furiously, the combined elements hitting their bodies harshly.

"You want me to hate you!" Ichigo snapped as he stepped closer to her, invading her personal space.

Orihime became overwhelmed by the strong and masculine scent Ichigo emitted and wondered how he could radiate such heat in the pouring, chilling rain. She turned on her heel to storm off of the roof – the same roof they had all eaten lunch on and spent their time together on when they had been in high school – but he caught her by the elbow and spun her around. Ichigo trapped her against his body, wrapping his arms around her with a grip like a steel vice.

"Let me go! Why can't you just let me go? I'm tired of waiting so let me go," she yelled and pounded on his chest to emphasize her point.

Ichigo hugged her tighter and let her continue her assault. He rested his head on her shoulder when she slumped against his body from exhaustion and gave in to the want to cry. And Orihime felt her resolve grow weaker and weaker with every minute that passed as she cried into his chest… She knew it would be hard to "dismiss" him from her life, but she hadn't imagined reaching her breaking point so fast…

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

**Fin! **

**Review, please! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**I.K.**


	6. Rain

**Words**

**Chapter 6:**

**Rain**

**Author's Note:** This will be a new drabble series. It'll also be a story in a way with the progression of each chapter, so many – well most – won't be like this chapter but things will turn up. :) Visit my profile page and scroll all the way down to where my updates schedule is and you'll find information about the story and its assigned day for updating.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

_Read, enjoy, and review!_

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

Ichigo had always hated the rain since his mother's death. He despised it.

The rain was cold and depressing and made his stomach turn – thinking about what had happened in it.

The orange-headed man hate the way the rain would slice through the air and whip so painfully against his skin, just as it had done on the roof. But he endured it and tolerated the rain to shelter Orihime's frail body from the harsh tears of the sky.

He clutched Orihime a bit closer to his body as flashes of sandy brown, almost orange, hair blew in the wind – falling - crossed his mind. And then it morphed into a head of auburn hair right before hitting the ground, causing him to reflexively squeeze his eyes shut tighter.

He'd be damned if she wanted out of his life now or if she didn't want him near her. Not when she didn't know, not when she didn't **_understand_**, how much she meant to him – especially when the clouds were pouring their sorrows onto them.

He'd lost one person in the rain… not another. Not ever.

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, hugging Orihime with everything he had.

"You don't… you don't hate me, Orihime. I won't let you," he whispered into the crook of her neck, just loud enough for her to hear. "I can't let you hate me… not on a day like today… Not in the rain."

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

**Fin! **

**Kumikoson4:**** Thank you and I completely agree. They do need to just kiss and make up but that is later down the road! And besides, what's the fun in that? I have a journey and a half planned out for them ;) **

**Starflow.22:**** Thank you for your reviews! I listened to the song and searched for the meaning of the lyrics in English, and I must say that I agree a bit. Then I realized that Daisy X Daisy does a great majority of the Fairy Tail openings, which I love, and I thought it was cute. **

**Uzumaki-san:**** I am contemplating extending the story from drabbles to a full-blown, multi-chapter story. Thanks :)**

**Review, please! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**I.K.**


	7. Prayers

**Words**

**Chapter 7:**

**Prayers**

**Author's Note:** This will be a new drabble series. It'll also be a story in a way with the progression of each chapter, so many – well most – won't be like this chapter but things will turn up. :) Visit my profile page and scroll all the way down to where my updates schedule is and you'll find information about the story and its assigned day for updating.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

_Read, enjoy, and review!_

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

Orihime held onto Ichigo for dear life and looked up at the dark sky, not caring about the rain pouring down on her face. She had been through so much in her life, so why? Why did Kami-sama insist on making everything in her life hard and difficult before letting it take a turn towards a more positive side?

She had prayed. The gentle healer had begged even, for strength in her endeavor, for the task had not been an easy one…

But it was in vain. It would seem that her prayers had not reached the stars; they were not heard nor answered… It was all a futile effort on her part because everything that had to do with **_him_** was always arduous.

Orihime slumped against Ichigo's body as she felt his grip on her become tighter.

_"You don't… you don't hate me, Orihime. I won't let you," he whispered into the crook of her neck, just loud enough for her to hear. "I can't let you hate me… not on a day like today… Not in the rain."_

She looked down and slowly allowed her head to rest on his should as his breath fanned out on her neck when he spoke, sending shivers down her spine in the freezing rain.

"Please," she whimpered slightly. It was more of a broken whisper the next she spoke and it was barely audible. "Please…"

_'Please make it stop... The pain in my heart, make it go away...'_

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

**Fin! **

**I have a poll open on my profile page about this story and I'd love it if those of you with an account would vote. It takes less than a minute and thirty-seconds. Located at the top of my page, so it isn't hard to miss and it's relatively easy. Just answer 'yes' or 'no'. **

**Rei Katsuro:**** I intend for there to be a lot more angst and thanks for your review! Chapter 3 should answer your question, but if you have any more, just leave a review or PM me. :) **

**Review, please! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**I.K.**


	8. Shelter

**Words**

**Chapter 8:**

**Shelter**

**Author's Note:** This will be a new drabble series. It'll also be a story in a way with the progression of each chapter, so many won't be like this chapter but things will turn up. :) Visit my profile page and scroll all the way down to where my updates schedule is and you'll find information about the story and its assigned day for updating.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

_Read, enjoy, and review!_

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

Orihime's crying died down significantly to tiny sobs on Ichigo's shoulder, while Ichigo's head was still reeling from imagining his mother falling above him and all of a sudden morphing into Orihime.

His heart clenched at the mere thought of Orihime getting hurt in such a manner, let alone dying.

His grip on her tightened considerably as he imagined her body just falling, her silky hair blowing in the wind behind her just before hitting the ground and then there being oh so much blood. Ichigo shivered involuntarily as imagination ran wild thinking of the ways he could lose her forever. A car accident. A fall. An illness. A Hollow. When had he become so morbid?

His breathing increased to a pant, the pain in his chest increased, and Ichigo's knuckles turned white . Masaki had left this world on a rainy day, what would guarantee Orihime wouldn't?

Orihime whimpered slightly when Ichigo crushed her body to his even tighter. There was no space between them and it seemed that he didn't want any either, making her blush a bit but also struggle to get a full breath of air. She'd probably have bruising on her waist and hips from his hold later, as well. She needed to find a way to get out of the situation she was in. Orihime just wanted to go home and cry out her sorrows and run away from the man who held her heart in the palm of his hand.

"Don't you hate the rain?" she croaked, trying to pull his head back from her shoulder to look at him in the eye, desperately seeking an escape from his grasp. "Let's go find somewhere dry."

Ichigo lifted his head up slowly and met her gaze.

He didn't **_need_** somewhere dry. He didn't **_want_** protection from the harsh winds and the cold rain. He didn't ask for shelter…

He wanted **_her_**.

**_She_** was all the shelter, all the protection he needed.

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

**Fin! **

**I have a poll open on my profile page about this story and I'd love it if those of you with an account would vote. It takes less than a minute and thirty-seconds. Located at the top of my page, so it isn't hard to miss and it's relatively easy. Just answer 'yes' or 'no'. It's just to help me decide on whether to make the story longer. :) Thanks. **

**Rei Katsuro:**** Haha, it's okay. It was actually in like chapters 1-3, so my fault. And you're welcome :)**

**Kumikoson4:**** Glad that last chapter pleased you! It was tiny Ichihime in my opinion, so thank you. That boosted my feelings on the chapter to see that you thought it was romantic. **

**ilona. korting:**** Thanks so much! I liked chapter 7 a lot too! :)**

**Review, please! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**I.K.**


	9. Conveying Messages

**Words**

**Chapter 9:**

**Conveying Messages**

**Author's Note:** This will be a new drabble series. It'll also be a story in a way with the progression of each chapter, so many won't be like this chapter but things will turn up. :) Visit my profile page and scroll all the way down to where my updates schedule is and you'll find information about the story and its assigned day for updating.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

_Read, enjoy, and review!_

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

How could he make her understand? How could he show her that she was so much more important to him than she thought?

Ichigo opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find the words to say… Trying to find a way to make things better.

He would have gone out of his way for her... to make things right. Beg, plead, implore – whatever! But he could already tell that he was losing the fight.

She was slipping from his grasp and he felt it! He could feel her regressing and rejecting him, staying true to her words and moving on from him… and irrationally… he believed it all.

And on whim, Ichigo stood up slightly, tilted Orihime's head up and crashed his lips to hers, infusing their mouths in a kiss; a kiss where he tried to make sense of his feelings, his urge to hold her and never let her go, and convey those feelings in a message.

Orihime gasped into his mouth before feeling her eyes start to shut close. She slid her arms around his neck and in turn, Ichigo held her tighter… until Orihime's eyes shot open.

_'No,'_ she thought weakly. _'If I don't stop it now, then I'll never get out, but isn't this what I wanted? No! He's with Rukia-san now, __**I **__can't do this. __**We**__ can't do this.' _

And even though it hurt her heart, she knew she had to make the last push otherwise she'd never move on from him.

"Stop," she murmured against his lips. Orihime pushed against his chest, removing her arms and trying to step out of his embrace.

The young healer broke the kiss with a final, rough shove and resisted the strong urge to actually slap Ichigo. How bold of him! How dare he?!

"Kurosaki-san," she said coldly. "Don't hurt Rukia-san by doing something unloyal like that."

Ichigo stared at her for a moment an scoffed. "You don't understand, do you?"

"I don't care anymore. Just please, leave me alone," she whispered harshly, turning away and running off the roof.

Ichigo watched her leave, contemplating on whether or not to chase her.

"You silly girl, you. You don't understand… I- I love you," he whispered softly to the ground.

The rain lightened up around him and he looked to his right when he heard sobbing from below. Orihime was running away from the high school they used to attend, away from him…

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. In his pocket, his phone vibrated.

**_Rukia._**

The Vizard ignored the call and began his descent down the stair from the roof.

Yes, he had lost the fight, but the war was far from over… In fact, it was just beginning and by the end of this tiresome battle, he'd have the object of his desires.

Ichigo smirked to himself. He loved her and he'd make her see it.

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

**Fin! **

**I have a poll open on my profile page about this story and I'd love it if those of you with an account would vote. It takes less than a minute and thirty-seconds. Located at the top of my page, so it isn't hard to miss and it's relatively easy. Just answer 'yes' or 'no'. It's just to help me decide on whether to make the story longer. :) Thanks. **

**Magdalena88:**** Yes, that is a good thing. :) **

**Kumikoson4:**** I understand what you mean perfectly. The rain makes a lot of people feel like that, but I actually love the rain. But I'm weird like that anyway – not emo or whatever you'd call it. Lol XD **

**RIKOREN:**** Thanks so much! :) I'm glad to have made another friend on this website and I'm honestly flattered. Thanks again and no, I won't stop! :D **

**naleah:**** I agree.. if I understood what you were trying to say correctly. **

**Review, please! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**I.K.**


	10. Broken

**Words**

**Chapter 10:**

**Broken**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I just want to thank all of the readers who have added this story to their favorites and alerts list and also to those who have reviewed. I was so sure this story would just be awful, but I love receiving emails about reviews, alert notices, and what not.

As far as updating my other stories goes, **_Pushing Boundaries_** will be updated tomorrow as well as this story – **_but_**, it is officially rated **_'M'_** now. **_Or Something_** will be updated this week and finished next week, but **_A Cause To Die For_** will be on hiatus indefinitely. Just a heads up!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

_Read, enjoy, and review!_

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

Orihime collapsed against the door to her apartment as she slammed it shut…

Breathing heavily, the auburn-headed woman placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes. With her head resting against the wood of the door, she tried to regulate her heart rate.

How could she have been so cold? So rude? To her savior, her only love, her black prince no better?!

Her dismissal of him must have made him feel so bad… and in turn her heart cracked a bit more. Ichigo prized his friendships and cared deeply for all of his nakama; though, she had just severed one of those bonds which he had treasured to his very core.

Orihime's heart clenched at the thought, but the kiss. Oh, how the kiss had sparked a fire in her. Everywhere his hands touched a burning sensation could be felt and her lips still tingled as if their kiss had been only mere seconds ago and not half an hour.

Thoughtlessly, Orihime lifted her hand to her lips and closed her eyes. Her first kiss, it had always been for him. She had saved it purposely for him, and even though it **_had_** been in a heated, emotional moment, – as she had always romantically fantasized - it had not been in the most ideal one. Most certainly people did not kiss when telling another that you hated them, right?

_"Come on, Orihime! Let's go out and get you a boyfriend. We'll get you all dolled up and explore the streets for some hotties! Enough of this loner crap," Tatsuki said to her best friend as they lounged on Orihime's bed one Friday night. _

_"Ano, Tatsuki-chan, but how many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine being alone?" Orihime asked, not glancing up from the book she was reading._

_Tatsuki threw done her own magazine to stare dubiously at Orihime. Snatching the book from the healer's hands and tugging her off the bed, they both walked to Orihime's closet._

_"I don't particularly care what you claim, Hime. You have to get over harboring these feelings for Ichigo when it's obvious he's dense to these situations. You'll be fifty by the time he realizes that he has hormones and feelings, and then by the time he realizes that you've been there all along, you'll be ninety and dying." _

_Orihime gaped at Tatsuki before bursting into laughter. The karate champ only chuckled before going back to looking through Orihime's closet. The auburn-head princess just watched from the edge of the bed as her "sister" pulled out various articles of clothing before placing them back in the closet. _

_"Tatsuki," Orihime called out curiously. "Why the sudden need to get me a boyfriend? Usually, we're fine with just staying in on Fridays and hanging out together." _

_The spiky-haired brunette sighed before turning to look at her friend. "Because, Orihime, Ichigo… Ichigo and Rukia finally came out as a couple after hiding it for so long…"_

She had been so devastated, so hurt, but she put up a front as to not worry or burden anyone. She didn't want to be hurt or sad anymore. Indeed, Orihime was happy that he had found someone to be with, someone to love, but it didn't make up for the hole in her chest.

Orihime slid down against the door and rested her head in her hands. She had finally done it and there was no feeling of a weight being lifted from her shoulders…

There was only grief and the feeling of her heart breaking, even more, just as she was broken.

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

**Fin! **

**Thanks for reading and please, vote! The poll is still open, but will be closing on Monday next week. I'd appreciate it if you all just visited my profile page and answered '****_yes_****' or '****_no_****' to the question. :) Thanks again! **

**Magdalena88:**** I didn't really specify whether he and Rukia were on 'just friends' terms. Orihime said he was with Rukia, she told him not to be loyal to Rukia, and then there was the phone call. I left it that way purposely because I'll get more into that aspect soon enough. **

**Guest:**** Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it. :) **

**Review, please! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**I.K.**


	11. Reasons Why: Hate

**Words**

**Chapter 11:**

**Reasons Why:**

**_Hate_**

**Author's Note:** Hey I just want to let you all know that as far as updating my other stories goes, **_Pushing Boundaries_** will be updated tomorrow as well as this story – **_but_**, it is officially rated **_'M'_** now. **_Or Something_** will be updated this week and finished next week, but **_A Cause To Die For_** will be on hiatus indefinitely. Just a heads up!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

_Read, enjoy, and review!_

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

He had wanted to know why she hated him…

He had questioned her multiple times, but she gave no answer although it was clear.

She hated the way she'd smile and perk up every time she heard his name. Orihime hated how she'd flush when he was mentioned in a conversation and despised the fact that she'd turn red from blushing whenever their hands would touch. She loathed the tingling sensations she got all over her body from his hugs and the longing feeling she got when she didn't see him after too long. The auburn-head princess detested the butterflies she got when her black prince would say her name in his deep, husky voice. And she hated how she obsessed over and clung to each and every word he'd say to her or text her. To the bone, she ostracized how excited she used to get over his phone calls.

_'I hate it. I hate how every time I see you, I smile and then you smile and break me even more. What's even worse is the fact that I can't seem to keep that stupid grin off my face either. And you smile a special smile, that no one else seems to get, just for me, and it hurts me. _

_I hate the fact that I love you and can't seem to genuinely despise you…_

_Those are my reasons…_

_So, yes, I hate you… but I love you more. '_

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

**Fin! **

**Thanks for reading and please, vote! The poll is still open, but will be closing on Monday next week. I'd appreciate it if you all just visited my profile page and answered '****_yes_****' or '****_no_****' to the question. :) Thanks again! **

**Review, please! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: ****_Reasons Why: Love_**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**I.K.**


	12. Reasons Why: Love

**Words**

**Chapter 12:**

**Reasons Why:**

**_Love_**

**Author's Note:** Hey I just want to let you all know that as far as updating my other stories goes, **_Pushing Boundaries _**will be updated soon as well as this story – **_but_**, it is officially rated **_'M'_** now. **_Or Something_** will be updated this week and finished next week, but **_A Cause To Die For_** will be on hiatus indefinitely. Just a heads up!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

_Read, enjoy, and review!_

* * *

**_~X~_**

**_Orihime's POV_**

**_~X~_**

* * *

There are many reasons for me loving just as there are many reasons for me hating you:

Your hair.

I absolutely adore those defiant locks in that tangerine shade of orange that seems to stand out in every direction; they add to your delinquent look, but give the utmost wrong notion about you.

Your eyes.

Your eyes, how I love getting lost in the depths of those smoldering, passionate amber eyes. They're so intense… I think my favorite thing about your eyes would have to be the way in some light they change and look a deep, rich golden color almost.

Your voice.

It's smooth, like chocolate silk and deep and husky. Your voice alone sends chills running down my spine and even though it's obsessive, I'm enthralled by it.

Your smiles.

Those rare, overly handsome and boyish smiles…

Your hands.

Those strong hands that wield such a large sword, that gently yet firmly hold me as if I was made of fine china. Your hands, which are calloused and rough from so many battles, hold mine and fit perfectly.

Your body.

I had always appreciated the features and contours of your body, having seen you shirtless several times, but when you held me, I couldn't help but feel that I was made to be in your arms… how every strong line and sharp angle fit perfectly with my curves…

Your scent.

Spicy, musky, masculine, and overwhelming.

Your laugh.

You become a different person when you laugh, laughing with no inhibitions. Your laugh isn't something loud for others to hear, but deep and soft and it vibrates throughout your chest. But what I love is the way your whole face lights up and how genuine and hearty it is. Hearing you laugh… it makes others feel good, it makes me feel good. Happy.

Your hugs.

They're warm and make me feel protected.

Your kisses.

Are addictive, dominating – hungry and possessive even - and set me ablaze.

Your passion.

The way you fight with such an ardor is beyond admirable and the drive, the will, which you fight with, is amazing.

Your heart.

The heart which with you love so much and so many; I'm truly lucky to be one of those people.

Your love.

Your**_ everything_**!

The way you protect, your scowl, – the absolute most – your bravery and stubbornness and temper and every little thing about you. Your intelligence. Your athleticism. Your strength. Your kindness.

You…

**I love you.**

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

**Fin! **

**Thanks for reading and please, vote! The poll is still open, but will be closing on Monday next week. I'd appreciate it if you all just visited my profile page and answered '****_yes_****' or '****_no_****' to the question. :) Thanks again! **

**Li:**** Thanks! I am thinking about making this a full-chapter story, but until I close the poll, no one will know. **

**Magdalena88: We'll get to happy times soon, I promise! :) **

**Kumikoson4:**** I'm sorry for making you cry, but that's a good thing that I can evict such emotions from my readers. I agree with you, she is saying that. I have a chapter in my other drabble series entitled "Killing Me Softly" so that's pretty neat. Coincidence. Lol, and thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Review, please! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: ****_Time_**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**I.K.**


	13. Time

**Words**

**Chapter 13:**

**Time**

**Author's Note:** Hey I just want to let you all know that as far as updating my other stories goes, **_Pushing Boundaries _**IS updated – **_but_**, it is officially rated **_'M'_** now. **_Or Something_** will be updated tomorrow and finished next week, but **_A Cause To Die For _**will be on hiatus indefinitely. Just a heads up!

This is also a bit of a time skip. Almost three months to be exact.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

_Read, enjoy, and review!_

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

Ichigo sighed for the umpteenth time in the past hour.

He sat in his overly large apartment room and stared at nothing in particular, worried about nothing in particular, but thinking about **_someone_** in particular.

And to his dismay, the person in the kitchen, on the phone with her older brother, was **_not_** the person consuming his thoughts. Unfortunately, that person was the person who had been toying around with his feelings for the past two months and a half, according to Tatsuki and the confirmation of Chad. But, he didn't confront her because she wasn't his main concern; Orihime was.

Groaning in frustration, Ichigo tugged at his hair, a scowl permanent on his face. The beautiful, gentle healer had been consuming his thoughts for the past two months, two weeks, and three days non-stop. He was doing what she wanted him to do – reluctantly so though, because he honestly didn't know how to approach the situation at hand and he felt that he would be chasing her away if he pursued her relentlessly when she herself was still confused.

He knew, just by one look, that she was not sold on his and Rukia's relationship and that she did not hate him.

She had said that she didn't want to wait anymore… Wait anymore for what? Waiting included time and she had asked for it, yet didn't want it…? Now that made no sense and confused Ichigo even further.

Sighing again in agitation, he sat upright but immediately found himself on his back again, Rukia looming over him.

Scowling at the petite woman, he gently pushed her off of him and stood up.

"Ichigo?" she called out, curious as to why he'd refuse her advance.

He grunted as he got up and walked towards the closet to get a pair of shoes.

"I'm going out for a bit."

_**~X~**_

Ichigo wandered aimlessly around Karakura for a while, before stopping at an old - well renowned - café that he and his friends used to visit in junior high and high school itself. Not bothering to see how crowded it was in the small establishment, the scowling man opened the door, let the cool air from the A/C embrace his hot body, and walked inside.

He stalked to the front counter, only to stop when seeing a flash of auburn out of the corner of his eye and not even a second later, her melodious laughter, sounding like wind chimes, invaded his ears.

Ichigo whipped his head around and found himself staring in the depths of ashen-grey pools, before he caught sight of all auburn again.

His heart beat incredibly fast and the air had been knocked out of him.

It had been a long ass two months, two weeks, and three days in his opinion... way too long.

And before he knew it, his feet had dragged him to where she was, about ready to walk out of the door and out of his life indefinitely again. Reaching out, he placed a hand her hand on the door.

"Orihime..."

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

**Fin! **

**Thanks for reading and please, vote! The poll is still open, but will be closing Friday. I'd appreciate it if you all just visited my profile page and answered '****_yes_****' or '****_no_****' to the question. :) Thanks again! **

**Verana Cyrestia:**** I'm sorry :(And thanks! It means a lot to me and, by the way, I ****_love_**** your profile picture. Team GRAYLU ftw! XD**

**Kumikoson4:**** I hope you like the other drabbles. They were a part of ****_Only Eyes For Her_****. Thanks; I loved that part, too! :) **

**Magdalena88:** **I'm glad I was able to evoke such strong emotions from you. :) I'll make sure to try and write things that are a bit lighter and happier in content! :D And, yeah, I don't like it either. :/**

**KHLostEmpress:** **Thank you so much! :)**

**Review, please! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**I.K.**


	14. Unexpected

**Words**

**Chapter 14:**

**Unexpected**

**Author's Note:** Hey, I just want to let you all know that as far as updating my other stories goes, **_Pushing Boundaries _**IS updated – **_but_**, it is officially rated **_'M'_** now. **_A Cause To Die__ For_** will be on hiatus indefinitely – but chapter 16 has been posted. Just a heads up!

It's still a time skip; I don't think I'll be going back to show on anything that happened in those two months, two weeks, and three days. (Ichigo was counting. XD)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

_Read, enjoy, and review!_

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

_And before he knew it, his feet had dragged him to where she was, about ready to walk out of the door and out of his life indefinitely again. Reaching out, he placed a hand her hand on the door._

_"Orihime..."_

She stood there, frozen. Her eyes widened thrice in size and her heart was racing in her chest…

For almost three months, for almost three months she had been careful! Avoiding places he would hang out at, finding another place to meet Tatsuki up for lunch, evading slaying Hollows when she felt his Reiatsu nearby. It had gotten easy too - ever since Tatsuki told her that he had become a bit reclusive and was backing off, trying to respect her wishes. What she didn't know, was that Tatsuki and Chad had to repetitively tell him to give her space otherwise he would have pursued her and that scared everyone just a bit. They all assumed that if he had continued to do so, then she would have run off again, just like when she went to Hueco Mundo, but this time, under different circumstances…

Orihime took a deep breath. Hearing him say her name in his silk, velvety, deep voice weakened her knees and increased her heart beat. Her body flushed and she though that she'd melt, but it also weakened her resolve. She felt as if her will to stay strong would crumble.

"Orihime, please," he whispered.

The auburn-headed woman closed her eyes. She would not waver. She couldn't…

_'Dammit!'_

She had been so careful, too! It was all so unexpected and she couldn't exactly run with his hand on hers, sending shocks through her body.

Mind made up, she turned her head back a bit to acknowledge him.

"Let go, Kurosaki-san," she said coldly.

Ichigo grit his teeth. How much longer would she go on like this?

"Let. GO," she repeated and jerked her hand out of his grip when he tightened it.

"Is there a problem?" a man with jet black hair and piercing green eyes asked as he came up behind the orange-haired duo.

Orihime fully turned around when she heard the voice of the new comer, as did Ichigo.

"And you are?" Ichigo snarled.

The man didn't even bat an eye. He stared at Ichigo before turning his stare to Orihime.

"Woman, did I not say to meet me outside?" he questioned her.

Ichigo was furious. Orihime stuttered and blushed at the attention now being directed towards her, but Ichigo didn't even notice. He was pissed at the fact that an emo-looking, random weirdo had gotten into their business and was now telling **_his_** Orihime what to do.

"Well? Why are you still standing there?"

"Oi! Who the hell do you think you are? She doesn't take orders from you!" Ichigo barked, outraged.

Orihime called out to him, but he ignored her. Ichigo stared at the man, waiting for an answer, but he simply moved around Ichigo and reached for Orihime – further angering the orange-haired man.

And without a second thought, the scowling man reeled his fist back, colliding directly with Ulquiorra's jaw and sending him flying to the ground.

These new turn of events were, most certainly, unexpected…

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

**Fin! **

**Ulquiorra is alive for the sake of my story, so let's assume that he was not the one to force Orihime to go to Hueco Mundo. For the sake of my story, he's not an Espada, it was some other Espada. Who? I don't care - fill it in, jus****t not with Grimmjow, because I have plans for him too. I don't w****ant to make this AU - I want it as close as it can be to a canon fic. but with variations. I want him alive, so that's that. **

**The poll is closed and you can now see the poll results on my profile. I hope everyone likes those results, because I'm following through with what you want – so go see what the result was and then tell me how you feel about it in a PM or review this chapter!**

**Kumikoson4:**** I did read the new chapter and what he said and did show a lot more maturity, because he is a mature character most of the time. I just think it was a bigger step and he grew, so to speak, more. And yes, he does need to understand that she has a heart and feelings too! :) **

**Magdalena88:** **Yes, unfortunately, he is, but that is bound to change. Trust me. They ****_WILL _****_NOT_**** stay together, otherwise this wouldn't be an IchiHime story, it'd be IchiRuki and I hate that pairing. 100% IchiHime :) **

**eech:** **Thank you so much for reviewing, but no, I am not closet a closet IchiRuki shipper. I despise them – openly despise them. My pen name is ****_Ichihime_**** Kurosaki, not Ichiruki Kurosaki. All of my stories – with the exception of one are IchiHime; you should go check them out and drop some more reviews. Lol XD The other one is SasuSaku. And, yes, by Christmas things will be way happier. I can't do sad stories around Christmas.**

**Review, please! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**I.K.**


	15. Apologies

**Words**

**Chapter 15:**

**Apologies**

**Author's Note:** Hey, I just want to let you all know that as far as updating my other stories goes, **_Pushing Boundaries_** IS updated – **_but_**, it is officially rated **_'M'_** now. **_A Cause To Die For_** will be on hiatus – but chapter 16 has been posted. Just a heads up! **_Mafia Monster_** has been posted and I would love it if you guys checked it out and reviewed! :)

It's still a time skip; I don't think I'll be going back to show on anything that happened in those two months, two weeks, and three days. (Ichigo was counting. XD)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

_Read, enjoy, and review!_

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

At the Kurosaki clinic:

"You know, you're lucky that Ulquiorra-san isn't pressing charges…"

Ichigo growled, "Yes, dammit."

"And you're extremely lucky that Orihime-chan is still bothering to acknowledge your existence," Isshin continued as he wrapped Ichigo's hand in gauze, cleaning his son's bloody knuckles and tenderly tending to the wound.

Ichigo snorted at this.

"Oh yes, of course with her hiding from me for almost three months is still looking at me," he scoffed sarcastically.

The elder Kurosaki looked at his son with an amused glint in his eyes. Boy, was Ichigo in for a surprise or what? Little did he know that Orihime was in his bedroom, waiting for him to join her.

She had rushed over as soon as possible, despite herself and even though she was not with Ichigo and he was not with her. Even though Ichigo was not the one who had gotten seriously injured in the brawl. Even though she was supposed to stay away; it was only because he still had a place in her heart. [Almost] Three months was too soon for a person to move on and she had realized that it was impossible for her to move on from him…

"Well, my beautiful son! You are finished!" Isshin sang as he danced away from Ichigo and to a cabinet. From there he grabbed a bottle of water and some Tylenol and twirled his way back to the scowling young adult.

"I want you to take these and go straight to your room to rest. Doctor's orders!"

"What the hell for?!" Ichigo barked. "I'm not the one who got hurt."

"Now you are!" Isshin declared as he directed a round house kick to the side of Ichigo's head, knocking his son off of the cot he was sitting on and onto the ground. "You probably don't have a concussion, but you'll have a headache, so take the medicine and get upstairs!"

Ichigo grumbled under his breath as he got up and snatched the medicine and bottled water from his dad.

"Get some rest while Daddy is gone! I have to go to the airport to get Karin, so behave!~" Isshin sang as he skipped his way out of the house.

Walking up the stairs, he couldn't help but reflect on what had happened in the past few hours: he had escaped one of Rukia's torturous advances, went to get some fresh air but ended up at the café downtown, didn't mean to see Orihime but did, and fought her "boyfriend".

The younger Kurosaki male didn't pay any attention and as a result didn't sense the nervous fluctuating of a certain healer's Reiatsu, only a couple s doors away, until he standing directly in front of his old room's door. By then, he knew it was too late to turn around and head back down the stairs. It was too late to act as if he hadn't acknowledged her presence in his room. She had probably already felt his heavy abundance of Reiatsu anyways.

With a sigh, he pushed the door open. Making sure it was locked, he walked into the small room and met Orihime's large, grey orbs.

"A- ano, Kurosaki-kun. I – I know what I said and I know I shouldn't be here," she started in a tiny whisper, wringing her hands anxiously. "But, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay…"

Orihime released a sigh when she finished, but then felt her eyes widen in thrice as Ichigo's frown turned into a large boyish grin. She felt heat begin to rush to her cheeks and looked away, only to snap her head back up and stare bewildered at Ichigo when he began laughing.

"What?" she demanded.

"You… you called me 'Kurosaki_-kun_'." Ichigo said with a smirk. "I could have sworn I was Kurosaki_-san_ to you now."

Orihime's blush only deepened. She stood up from the chair at his desk and walked towards the door.

"It was a mistake, Kurosaki_-san_. Does that make you happy?" she said with emphasis on the '–san'.

As she stormed by, Ichigo grabbed her arm and brought her close to his body, securing their close proximity by wrapping an arm around her waist. He rested his other arms' hand on her back.

"Let me go."

"No." he responded, not even having to put up a fight against her weak struggles; it was as if she wasn't trying at all and he **_knew_** she could have gotten out of his hold if she wanted to.

"Yes. Let me go!"

"Orihime," he whispered softly, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. Orihime stared up at him for a few moments, before bringing a hand up to his cheek and caressing it ever so slightly.

"Why can't you just let me go?"

"I need you to understand something…" he started. "I promised to protect you and I can't do that if I let you go. Hime, I'll never let you go."

Orihime's eyes shot up to stare at Ichigo's, to see if he was being sincere, but his were still shut closed.

Sliding his hand up into her hair, Ichigo tilted Orihime's head up. He glided his nose against her and slanted his head to the side, bringing his lips a bit closer to hers. Orihime let her eyes flutter shut in anticipation and felt the gap between their lips close.

Ichigo smiled into the kiss and broke away before either one of them could deepen it to whisper those three little words he knew she was dying to hear.

"I love you."

The auburn-head beauty smiled a small – albeit sad - smile and wrapped an arm his neck. Tangling her other hand in his bright, defiant locks, Orihime leaned back in for another kiss and met Ichigo's lips in a desperate frenzy.

"Ichigo, I- I love you, too."

The two young adults tripped over each other in the other's frenzy to touch one another and let their hands roam the other's body. Ichigo lifted Orihime up, pinning her against the wall, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. They kissed passionately, in a clash of lips, teeth, and tongues.

Orihime let her hands wander and traced the hard contours and sharp angles of Ichigo's body; Ichigo allowed his hands to rove and feel the wondrous soft curves and toned planes of Orihime's body.

_'I love you, Ichigo…'_

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

Later that night, while everyone was still sleeping, Orihime carefully disentangled herself from Ichigo's from the mess of her and Ichigo's limbs and slid out from under the covers, out of the bed. She gingerly picked up her clothes, scattered all over the room and redressed carefully as to make no noise. Gathering the rest of her belongings, she walked over to the bed and Ichigo's side. She bent down so that her face was level was his and kissed him full on the lips.

Leaning back, Orihime wiped away a few tears.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo-kun. I'm so sorry…" ****

* * *

**_~X~_**

* * *

**Fin! **

**The poll is closed and you can now see the poll results on my profile. Based on those results, the story will be a full-fledged one. This will be the last short chapter; after today, I will begin converting the chapters to longer ones. :) So, probably by next Wednesday, the first chapter will be up. **

**And don't worry! There will be a ton of more angst and jealousy like in previous chapters. I'm nowhere near done with the "hurt" factor of this story. **

**Kumikoson4:**** Right? I am not fond of UlquiHime, but healthy jealousy is acceptable. It makes the story ten times better. :) **

**Magdalena88:** **Yeah, sad isn't it? ~She just wants to be loved! ~ **

**Eech:** **I think it did get longer, but only by a single vowel. And more angst? That's a demand I can certainly fill. I don't either, but it's just for the sake of my story at the moment. Jealous Ichigo is hot, in my opinion. Lol and there will be more to come of _Mafia Monster_. **

**Review, please! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**I.K.**


End file.
